


Luz do Sol & Algodão Doce

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Time
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algumas noites, você consegue tudo o que você pedir, se você for corajosa o bastante para pedir. É por isso que Faith segue tentando, só para o caso dessa ser uma dessas noites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luz do Sol & Algodão Doce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunshine & Cotton Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220651) by [Apocrypha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocrypha/pseuds/Apocrypha). 



Buffy fala enquanto elas patrulham, sobre professores e bailes e provas de química e uma dúzia de outras coisas que são tão distantes e irreais no mundo de Faith quanto o sotaque esnobe de Giles ou os pequenos feitiços de Willow.

Por semanas, pensou que Buffy estava fingindo – atuando no papel de Pequena Miss Líder de Torcida mas na verdade entendendo a diferença entre uma Caçadora e a massa de robôs cheios de espinhas que passavam por Sunnydale High. Mas Faith eventualmente percebeu que não só Buffy não entendia, como também estava ativamente lutando contra seus talentos, seu destino.

‘Em cada geração uma Caçadora nasce.’ Só uma. Bem, uma ou duas. Ou três, mas essa não é a questão. A questão é que elas eram diferentes. Especiais. Únicas, mesmo que existissem duas delas. As regras foram criadas para manter ovelhas na linha; nunca para colocar uma coleira em uma Caçadora.

Faith suspira, girando nos seus saltos, e Buffy para com as sobrancelhas erguidas. A onda de detalhes mundanos para enquanto Buffy espera que Faith fale.

“Estou _entediada_ , B. Esse lugar está morto.” Faith olha ao redor do cemitério e sorri por causa da piada não intencional.

Buffy segue o olhar de Faith pelo cemitério, e passa a estaca para o bolso lateral da jaqueta vermelha de couro que está usando. Faith frequentemente se pergunta quantas jaquetas doces garotinhas ricas precisam para as noites quentes da Califórnia, mas aparentemente são várias, e isso não é uma discussão que Faith queira ter agora. Ela vai guardar isso para uma noite em que queira brigar.

“Morto no bom, não-ainda-caminhando, sentido, o que preciso dizer que gosto.” Buffy tira uma mecha de cabelo loiro de seus olhos e dá de ombros. “Qual é o Plano B?”

“Tem alguma coisa para fazer nessa cidade?”

“Bem...” Buffy pausa, e Faith já sabe a resposta. “Tem o Bronze.”

Faith pensa sobre o Bronze. É um pouco parado para o gosto dela, mas uma memória da última visita delas passa por sua mente, e ela sorri, um sorriso brilhante e quente. “É. Parece bom.”

Tinha sido há pouco mais de uma semana, Buffy e Faith na pista de dança, e os garotos e garotas inocentes de Sunnydale tinham flutuado ao redor delas enquanto as Caçadoras dançavam. Faith se lembra do cheiro do suor de Buffy e do jeito que as pequenas mechas de cabelo loiro nas suas têmporas tinha colado na pele úmida. Buffy tinha começado tentando dançar com os garotos que iam e vinham, mas no fim estava dançando somente com Faith.

O Bronze serviria bem.

* * * * *

Está bem como Faith gosta, com luzes quentes, um grupo sólido de pessoas, e uma banda tocando música como um ataque audível. É como uma luta quando a música está assim, como se a música fosse um inimigo e Faith deixa seu corpo responder a ela sem pensar, responder ao ritmo que a domina. Lutar e dançar e sexo significam sentir, não pensar. Willow ficaria surpresa, se soubesse o quão difícil era para Faith fazer seu cérebro se calar.

Buffy se move lentamente a princípio, um pouco atrapalhada, então algo se encaixa e ela está fluindo com Faith. Os outros passam pelo par, garotos vem e vão, garotas se aproximam e se afastam, mas a música permanece e Buffy permanece, e isso é tudo que Faith precisa.

A música passa a ser lenta – tinha que acontecer em algum momento – e Buffy começa a se afastar. Faith pega a mão dela, e sorri, e entrelaça os dedos delas. A música pulsa lenta, e Faith move seu quadril em pequenos círculos e ondula seu estômago e peito. Um pequeno passo e está quase tocando o poliéster com aparência de seda da camiseta de Buffy.

“Onde você está indo, garota? Vai me abandonar?” Faith sorri de modo lento e preguiçoso e deixa a música mover seu corpo em outra onda enquanto ela passa sua mão livre pelo quadril de Buffy.

Buffy não responde com palavras, mas sorri de volta, aquele mesmo sorriso lento e preguiçoso. Ela move a cabeça e o cabelo loiro passa para um ombro e então para o outro. Então ela está se movendo com Faith, deixando a música puxar ambas como uma corrente.

Faith sente o cheiro de cerveja e o cheiro de suor e se sente tão chapada quanto já esteve. Buffy fecha os olhos e inclina a cabeça para trás e se move com a música, então ela está olhando para Faith como se elas fossem as únicas duas pessoas no mundo. Uma imagem passa pela mente de Faith, de Angel e Buffy e da noite em que Angelus voltou, e ela se pergunta se Angel se sentiu assim e se, em algum lugar nas profundezas ele ainda achava que tinha valia a pena.

Faith ri alto, se perguntando se se ela fodesse a Buffy, se a adrenalina queimaria ou se ela iria querer matar alguém depois. E se esse barato seria o bastante para apagar a memória da sua mente? A memória de Buffy ofegando e gemendo...

O som súbito da bateria a atinge quando a banda começa com uma música rápida, e Faith para imediatamente e olha para Buffy.

Buffy está olhando de volta para ela, e Faith espera que ambas estejam pensando na mesma coisa. Se qualquer delas fosse um cara, seria óbvio, mas Buffy é uma boa garota. Tantas chances de entender errado. Então Faith faz uma tentativa, e espera que Buffy veja.

“Cara, estou com vontade de uma boa foda agora.” Ela sustenta o olhar de Buffy quando diz isso. E espera. Espera para ver se Buffy vai começar a falar sobre um cara; espera para ver se Buffy vai sair correndo.

Uma ponta de língua passa por lábios manchados pela sobra de batom usado fazia tempo. Só por um momento, e uma pausa, e os olhos de Buffy nunca se afastam. “É. Eu também.”

Nenhuma delas está falando sobre um cara.

Quando vão para a porta, Faith pega uma garrafa de cerveja que alguém deixou em uma mesa quando foi dançar. Ela está tomando um gole quando a porta se abre e o ar frio da noite a atinge no rosto e Buffy olha para trás e dirige a Faith aquele sorriso arrebatador que todo mundo ama.

Algumas noites, você consegue tudo o que você pedir, se você for corajosa o bastante para pedir. É por isso que Faith segue tentando, só para o caso dessa ser uma dessas noites.

* * * * *

A caminhada para o motel de quinta categoria dela não é longa, mas Faith passa o caminho inteiro esperando que Buffy diga que está tarde e precisa ir para casa. Mas quando Buffy decide fazer alguma coisa, ela é feita e nessa noite, Faith pensa com um sorriso, ela é o que Buffy vai fazer.

Há uma pausa constrangedora quando a porta se fecha, quando Buffy passa alguns segundos tentando decidir se ela deveria falar, ou se sentar, ou se deitar, ou tirar a jaqueta, e tenta fazer tudo isso de uma vez e falha completamente em fazer qualquer coisa. Faith nunca depende de falar quando pode agir ao invés disso, então puxa Buffy para um beijo.

Os dedos de Buffy ainda estão nos botões da sua jaqueta, e ela obviamente não sabe bem o que fazer. Então suas mãos estão se movendo, se movendo no cabelo de Faith, por seus ombros, nas suas costas. Buffy tem gosto da cerveja que dividiu com Faith, e do gloss labial que passou quando Faith não estava olhando.

Gloss labial. Isso faz Faith querer rir.

Rir significaria parar o beijo, e ela não faria isso nem se vampiros invadissem o quarto. Bem, talvez se... ela imagina parar para lutar com eles com Buffy ao seu lado, então voltar para o beijo quando a poeira baixasse, e a ideia afasta a risada e ao invés disso ela está grunhindo.

Ela também está empurrando, não gentilmente, e Buffy está se afastando. Quando seus joelhos batem na beira da cama, Buffy cai, de costas, e Faith meio que pula, meio que engatinha para cima dela. A cama geme sob elas quando Faith se apoia dos joelhos e tira sua camiseta úmida.

Os olhos de Buffy se arregalam. Então lentamente, oh tão lentamente, ela alcança e gentilmente passa uma mão pelo lado de Faith, pela cintura longa e as costelas até que esteja envolvendo um seio com seus dedos. A língua aparece de novo, e de novo, então seu olhar desvia da visão de sua mão no seio para encontrar os olhos de Faith.

Faith sorri. “Vamos lá, B. Você não vai me machucar.” Ela abre o cinto de Buffy, e ri. Quando fala de novo, sua voz está rouca. “E eu não vou te machucar, vou?”

Seus olhos se encontram de novo, e Buffy entende. Força de Caçadora, resistência de Caçadora, e Buffy diz, “Não, ninguém vai se machucar.” E ela está sorrindo, um sorriso claro como a luz do sol da Califórnia e de repente, ela está dentro do esquema.

Um empurrão e um giro e Faith foi jogada na cama e Buffy está tirando sua jaquetinha vermelha e a jogando no chão enquanto sobe em cima dela. A camiseta brilhante vai a seguir, e a presilha segurando seu cabelo, e Buffy está nua da cintura para cima.

Faith não reza, nunca, mas não está acima de dizer o nome do salvador quando confrontada com uma visão de beleza.

Buffy ri, e pula de joelhos e seus seios acompanham o movimento. “Gosta?”

“Oh sim, querida.”

Então Faith se impulsiona para cima, agarra o cabelo de Buffy nas suas mãos e captura a boca de Buffy com a sua e a puxa para baixo. Dedos tocam seios, então mamilos, então tem a sensação de unhas e dentes e línguas. A cama range quando os corpos rolam, cabelos claros então escuros se movendo para o chão.

Estão arqueando uma contra a outra, se esfregando, quadris se movendo e batendo contra as coxas quando Faith volta para cima e se levanta. Sob ela, uma Buffy maravilhada olha para cima com olhos brilhantes e lábios vermelhos e inchados.

Ela está desabotoando suas jeans, enquanto abrindo o zíper, e Faith não pode evitar um sorriso. Não pode para de sorrir, na verdade. Suavemente, ela se afasta, sai da cama, e tão graciosamente escorrega as jeans pelas pernas. Faith nunca usa calcinha, e chutou os sapatos para longe faz tempo, e não tem mais nada para esconder.

Ela ri, passa as mãos pelos seus cabelos, então gira lentamente movendo o quadril.

“Gosta?” ela pergunta, e a língua de Buffy aparece de novo.

“Sim.”

Faith dá um passo à frente, agarra o quadril de Buffy, e puxa ela para a cama até que seus joelhos estejam novamente dobrados contra a borda. Então ela se inclina para frente e começa a abrir o botão e o zíper da jeans de Buffy. Buffy ergue o quadril para ajudar a tirar a denim, mas está usando botas, então a roupa para nos seus calcanhares.

As botas combinam com a jaqueta, é claro, mas nem o guarda-roupas ridiculamente grande de Buffy pode arruinar o humor de Faith. Braços e pernas entrelaçados, jeans e cabelo, risada e puxões enquanto Buffy ajuda e elas quase terminam no chão com as roupas.

De repente, quase que de surpresa, estão ambas nuas e a risada para.

Buffy toca ela primeiro enquanto Faith hesita de modo pouco característico. O peito de Faith dói quando os dedos de Buffy acariciam seu quadril e coxas. Então ela pega a mão de Faith na sua, puxa ela de volta para o centro da cama, e os beijos começam novamente.

Começam lentos, mas logo são novamente uma fúria quente de dentes e línguas e Buffy está ofegando “sim” e “mais” enquanto os dedos de Faith entram e saem. O som da umidade está enlouquecendo Faith, e ela quer... ela quer. Ela se afasta do beijo para olhar nos olhos de Buffy, e é loucura o quão forte a luxúria a atinge quando ela vê.

Ela está recendo o que Angel recebeu, olhou em olhos cheios de um espírito tão feroz e um amor tão forte que salvaram o mundo. Faith se pergunta o que isso fará com ela, mera mortal como é, mas imagina que não tem mais para onde cair.

Então o pensamento passa e ela traz seus dedos para a boca, ainda olhando nos olhos de Buffy. Faith passa os dedos pela língua, deixa sua língua os envolver, então separa os dedos, e passa ela entre as pontas deles. Enfiar eles na garganta não vai fazer por Buffy o que faz pelos caras, mas Faith ainda faz isso, só para chupar todo o fluído.

Buffy geme alto quando os dedos entram, e Faith está perversamente maravilhada com o gosto. Parte dela meio que esperava que Buffy tive gosto de luz do sol e algodão doce, e é melhor que esse não seja o caso. É melhor que ela seja salgada e azeda e um pouco amarga... faz com que Faith esteja em condições iguais de algum modo.

Faith começa a descer pelo corpo de Buffy, beijando e lambendo e ocasionalmente mordendo. Sob ela, Buffy está gemendo e se arqueando, choramingando “vai logo” em uma voz rouca e suave. Mas não tem poder no universo que faça Faith pular um passo.

Ela se move para baixo, para sobre o punhado de cabelo loiro escuro, agarra um pouco com seus lábios e dentes e lentamente puxa para cima, olhando para Buffy através dos cílios. Buffy grunhe, e empurra ela com as mãos. “Para baixo,” ela está dizendo, e “por favor”.

E Faith desce.

A garota sob sua boca grita, e Faith iria sorrir se seus lábios não estivessem ocupados. Buffy começou a dizer “porra sim” ao invés de só “sim” e Faith acolhe como um triunfo pessoal que conseguiu fazer a boa garota xingar. Quando Faith adiciona seus dedos de volta ao esforço, e os gritos ficam mais altos e as palavras mudam para “me fode” e Faith continua fazendo exatamente isso.

Com os movimentos dela é difícil permanecer em cima, e Faith se pergunta se Buffy teria se controlado se fosse outra pessoa fodendo ela. Xander realmente poderia foder ela, segurar ela nos seus braços e bater seu pau para dentro dela, mas Buffy iria causar hematomas em Xander, talvez quebrar ossos. E Willow...

Willow não poderia fazer isso. Ela não teria coragem de quebrar as regras assim, não importa quanto tempo passasse olhando para mulheres cheias de curvas.

Faith prende uma das pernas de Buffy sob seu braço para conseguir um apoio melhor e manter o quadril dela parado, e Buffy se move ainda mais sem controle. Ela está perdendo o ritmo, ambas estão, e Buffy está se aproximando cada vez mais do orgasmo.

Buffy enterrou ambas as mãos no cabelo de Faith, e ela está apertando os dentes quando goza. Músculos espasmam e se prendem nos ombros de Faith, a perna envolvendo suas costas a puxa e Faith continua pressionando e lambendo até que Buffy a libera e seus músculos relaxam.

Dedos deslizam para dentro e para fora preguiçosamente e Faith olha para cima para Buffy. Ela está suada, e seu cabelo está bagunçado. A maquiagem saiu, exceto pelo rímel que está borrado em volta dos cantos de seus olhos azuis, azuis. Faith pensa que ela nunca pareceu mais bonita.

Há uma pequena voz no coração de Faith, bem no fundo, que quer matar Angel por ter podido ver Buffy assim...

...ou talvez uma voz não tão pequena, e não tão profunda.

Buffy está ofegando, tirando o cabelo do rosto e lambendo os lábios. Faith se pergunta se a língua sempre sai tanto, e como ela podia nunca ter notado se saísse? Ela vai ter que se lembrar de procurar por ela no futuro.

Nesse meio tempo, Faith traz os dedos de volta para sua boca. Dessa vez, a mão inteira está molhada. Ela a lambe, deixando Buffy assistir. “Você gostou?”

“Porra, sim,” diz a boa garota Buffy, que nunca xinga, e Faith ri.

“Você dá tão bem quanto recebe, B?”

“Eu,” diz Buff, e para. Seus olhos baixam por um momento, então sobem de novo. “Não sei. Mas Giles sempre diz que aprendo rápido quando me esforço.” Os olhos de Buffy estão brilhando. Seus mamilos ainda estão rijos. Seu sorriso de garota inocente faz uma combinação pervertida com a luxúria em seus olhos.

Faith está tão excitada que mal consegue ver, mas o comentário sobre Giles a faz rir. Ambas estão rindo quando trocam de lugar, roubando um longo beijo no caminho. Buffy entra na boca de Faith com sua língua, sentindo seu próprio gosto.

Então a língua desaparece, só para se mover para outras áreas uma vez que tenham se ajeitado. Buffy segue o caminho que Faith mostrou para ela, mordendo e lambendo as curvas e espaços do corpo de Faith, improvisando enquanto se move. Faith começa a se contorcer quando mão e boca exploram seu corpo, mas ela mantém os olhos abertos e observa.

Logo, Buffy vai colocar o rosto em um buceta pela primeira vez. Faith não vai perder de ver isso por nada.

Mas isso demora uma eternidade, e finalmente Faith está empurrando com suas mãos, sussurrando, “vamos” por dentes cerrados. Buffy para com seu rosto a poucos centímetros de onde Faith o quer, e olha com cuidado. Um dedo delicado vem e traça as dobras da pele e Faith grunhe no fundo da garganta. Como um gato, Buffy se inclina para frente e lambe, delicadamente, de baixo para cima, e Faith grita mas mantém os olhos abertos.

E finalmente, finalmente, Buffy se inclina para frente, enterra sua língua tão fundo quanto consegue, e se move e chupa e lambe.

Faith olha por tanto tempo quanto consegue, então suas costas se arqueiam e seus olhos se fecham e ela se deixa dizer, “me fode!”

Dedos vem então, como fogo e sensação passam pela pele de Faith e para seu cérebro. Ela grita, ela grunhe, ela usa palavras tão vulgares quanto consegue pensar. Os dedos aceleram e braços fortes a seguram na cama e Faith se liberta.

É rápido demais, Faith quer chorar, mas está ocupada demais gritando outras coisas e não sabe o que são. Enquanto Buffy continua, cavalgando o orgasmo, cavalgando ela, fodendo ela tão profundamente quanto conseguia, e Faith se sente gozar de novo, estourando para fora de sua pele, explodindo tudo que já a segurou. Ela se deixa sentir cada segundo disse, se deixa se desfazer em pedaços.

Ela se deixa se refazer, apesar de que se impediria de fazer isso, se pudesse.

Buffy está deitada na coxa de Faith, olhando para os lábios úmidos na frente do seu rosto, e então para cima para os lábios marcados de dentes sobre ela. Finalmente, ela engatinha para cima e deita ao lado de Faith, estranhamente envergonhada e quieta.

Faith chutou vários homens para fora da sua cama, e ela nunca pensou duas vezes sobre isso. De Buffy ela se aproxima, puxa ela e a segura firme.

“Isso foi... ok?” pergunta a voz quieta de Buffy. Faith olha para baixo para os olhos sinceros olhando para cima para os dela e sorri.

“É. Foi ótimo, B.”

A boca de Buffy se contorce um pouco. Ela não gosta de ser chamada de ‘B’, e Faith deseja que não tivesse dito isso. Mas não pode dizer ‘Buffy’, só não consegue. É tão... é uma porra tão sul da Califórnia, que faz parte dela se sentir doente. Pessoas que chamariam uma criança de ‘Buffy’ estão tão longe do mundo de Faith quanto... quanto professores e bailes e provas de química e virgindade. Nos braços de Faith, Buffy está se afastando, não fisicamente, ainda não, mas é só uma questão de tempo.

Faith lambe os lábios. “É, Buffy. Foi bom.” Ao seu lado, Buffy sorri, então olha para cima.

“Sério?”

“É. Sério.”

Está tarde. Faith pode ver os números vermelhos no relógio do lado da cama. Se Buffy pudesse ver eles, ela estaria de pé e haveria um alvoroço de roupas e talvez de promessas. Fait não quer ouvir as promessas; ela não quer nada além de ficar ao lado de Buffy. Ela está disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para que isso dure um pouco mais.

Ela sabe que não conseguiu nada que vai poder manter – nunca consegue. E agora que ela viu o que Angel viu, Faith sabe que ela tocou algo que era bom demais, transgrediu demais. Ela ouve o som de passos escuros e calmos finalmente a alcançando finalmente, e sente com a certeza como um sonho de premonição de Caçadora que está caindo; caindo como Angel caiu.

Ainda assim, há a respiração quente contra a sua pela, e o gosto de Buffy na sua boca e Faith não tem arrependimentos.

**fim**


End file.
